Gezeichnet in Schwarz
by Liz Black
Summary: OOTP... Einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren ist das schlimmste Schicksal. Ein neu gewonnenes Familienmitglied zu verlieren ist noch schlimmer .... PLZ R&R! Mal was anderes: Aus der Sicht von Tonks!


_Hallo! Hier gibt es eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu zusagen! Auch Tonks leidet unter dem Tod von Sirius. Diese Story ist nur erschienen, um zu zeigen, dass es außer Harry und Remus auch noch andere tief getroffen hat.  
  
Feedback und Kritik ist wie immer sehr erwünscht!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und mir hat auch nie etwas gehört, ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus, um sie für meine Storys zu missbrauchen (), Geld habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen und alles dient nur der Unterhaltung der Leser!  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei meinen Freundinnen bedanken, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, wann sie diese Story lesen werden! Jessica, Franziska, Wencke, Tini, Marion, Jane und Laura, ihr seit einfach die Besten, auch wenn wir uns manchmal in den Haaren haben, weiß ich, dass ich immer auf euch zählen kann! Ihr habt mir schon oft geholfen und ich bin dankbar für jede Stunde, die wir miteinander verbringen können!  
  
Diese Story ist Jessica und Wencke gewidmet, die mir, beim melancholischen Musikhören, hierbei geholfen haben!  
_  
**Gezeichnet in Schwarz**  
  
Ich spüre die Kälte mit jedem Schritt, den ich gehe. Ich spüre sie mit jedem Atemzug, der mich daran erinnert, dass ich noch lebe. Ich spüre sie tief in meinem Inneren, egal was ich tue, egal was ich sage. Sie ist einfach vorhanden. Wie mein Schatten folgt sie mir überall hin, als ob sie nur darauf warten würde, mich vollkommen zu erfüllen.  
  
Denn dein herzliches Lachen ist nicht mehr da, um mein Herz zu erwärmen.  
  
Jedes Wort des Trostes und der Beruhigung, was ich höre, zieht spurlos an mir vorbei. Jedes Wort der aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit und Hoffnung klingt in meinen Ohren, wie ein Schrei. Ein Schrei, der Verleumdung.  
  
Denn du bist nicht mehr da, um den Geräuschepegel zu senken.  
  
Tränen, die ich sehe, berühren mich nicht mehr. Ich habe geweint. Nächtelang. Tagelang. Ich weine nicht mehr äußerlich, aber mein Herz und meine Seele vergießen sie noch immer ohne Unterlass.  
  
Denn du bist nicht mehr da, um sie mit deiner Hand einfach wegzuwischen und sie zum versiegen zu bringen.  
  
Ich lebe nahezu mechanisch. Essen, Arbeiten, wieder Essen, Versammlung, Schlafen. Es ist jeden Tag dasselbe. Der Alltag hat mich äußerlich nahezu wieder eingeholt. Ich tue es, ohne nachzudenken, ohne Hingabe, ohne den Sinn zu sehen.  
  
Denn du bist nicht mehr da, um Abwechslung zu schaffen.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag, wo Dumbledore uns über dein Schicksal unterrichtete. Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Ich dachte, du wärst der Mörder und Todesser, den alle suchten und für den dich alle hielten. Jedoch hatte ich das Glück, dich kennen lernen zu dürfen, ich hatte das Glück, den Menschen sehen zu dürfen, der noch nach den Qualen von Askaban und den Torturen der Flucht übrig geblieben war und nur darauf hoffte, wieder zum Vorschein kommen zu dürfen. Du warst ein Lichtblick, in dieser grausamen Familie, für mich. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass nicht jeder, dass werden muss, zu dem einen die Eltern machen wollen. Du warst anders, als alle anderen. Du hast rebelliert. Und dafür bewunderte ich dich. Doch nun ist dieses Licht erloschen.  
  
Denn du bist nicht mehr da, um mich zu der Lichtquelle zu leiten.  
  
Als ich erfuhr, dass du ein Todesser sein sollst, war ich enttäuscht von dir. Ich war enttäuscht, dass du Freundschaft und dein neues Leben verraten haben sollst. Ich habe dich gehasst, dafür, dass du nicht besser bist, als diese Muggelhasser, die einem der größten Idioten der Menschheitsgeschichte hinterher rennen. Heute, hasse ich mich, dafür, dass ich es jemals geglaubt habe. Heute bin ich von mir enttäuscht, dafür, dass ich dir so etwas jemals zugetraut habe.  
  
Denn du bist nicht mehr da, um mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.  
  
Ich wache jeden Morgen, mit der Hoffnung auf, nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen. Jeden Tag, mit der Frage, wann es endlich ein Ende haben wird. Doch die größte Frage, die ich mir stelle ist, warum? Warum ausgerechnet du? Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Wir waren schon so dicht an deiner Rehabilitation dran, es hätte nicht mehr lange dauern müssen. Doch nun, es nützt dir nichts, wenn du frei gesprochen wirst. Es nützt Harry nichts mehr, weil er nicht mehr zur dir ziehen können wird. Es nützt nichts, Pettigrew nach Askaban zu bringen dort würde er doch auch nur von Todessern befreit werden.  
  
Diese Welt ist nicht fair, das habe ich schon vor langer Zeit begriffen, jedoch wird es einem erst Recht klar, wenn man selbst von dieser Ungerechtigkeit getroffen wird.  
  
Ist es dort, wo du jetzt bist besser als hier? Ich wünsche es dir. Zu viel hast du ertragen müssen. Wie gerne würde ich mich ebenfalls von dieser Welt losreißen und in eine bessere ziehen. Aber irgendetwas hält mich. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt noch die Kraft haben würde, zu sterben. Denn ich habe weder die Kraft zu kämpfen, noch die Kraft alles teilnahmslos zu ertragen. Es kommt mir vor, als wäre ich unsterblich. Unsterblichkeit ist die schlimmste Strafe, die diese bittere Welt für uns übrig hat. Ich habe das Gefühl, bei all meinem Leid, noch ertragen zu müssen, wie weitere von mir gehen. Wie sie einfach von meiner Seite weichen.  
  
So wie du es getan hast.  
  
Ich muss auch nicht sterben, um zu wissen, wie es sich anfühlt tot zu sein. Ich bin schon so weit gestorben, um mich nicht mehr wehren zu können. Jedoch bin ich noch genug am Leben, um den Schmerz spüren zu können.  
  
Mein Körper schreit nach Erlösung. Schreit nach innerem Frieden, den ich schon lange nicht mehr zu verspüren fähig bin.  
  
Und doch existiere ich weiter. Teilnahmslos. Gezeichnet in Schwarz.  
  
Auf den Tod wartend,  
  
dem täglichen Trott ohne Hingabe entgegentretend,  
  
jeden Tag,  
  
jede Nacht,  
  
das Gleiche sehend,  
  
das Gleiche träumend,  
  
das Gleiche denkend,  
  
sich nach Erlösung sehnend die Hand ausstreckend,  
  
doch nichts passiert,  
  
jeden Tag,  
  
jede Nacht,  
  
dasselbe,  
  
bis zum letzten Augenblick...  
  
__

__

_Ich würde mich echt glücklich schätzen, wie ihr meinen geistlichen Erguss bewerten würdet. Es ist mir wichtig zu wissen, ob ich die Stimmung getroffen habe, die Worte richtig gewählt habe, usw.  
  
Bitte reviewt!  
  
Lovely Greetz, Liz!_


End file.
